Moon and Sun
by Tina Granger1
Summary: A unilateral love, hopeless. One life exchanged by other. Mysteries poorly understood. One huge pain. One little hope...A impossible dream. A love than overcomes the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto not is mine! but this story yes!

When Kishimoto wants to give me the copyright of Naruto, I swear that I accept. But meanwhile, the Naruto series is it!

Moon and Sun

Fanfic by Tina Granger  
>Translation by - Mekari<p>

CHAPTER 01

**Naruto let go out one scream of happiness, catching Hinata and running on air.**

**'Naruto-kun! Stop!' - the, still Hyuuga, laughed while she hit in their shoulders.**

**'You're the women of my life, Hinata Uzumaki!'**

**Naruto let go out one sigh, looking to the tombstone while he knelt.**

**'Ohayo Hinata-chan...Today our brat make one year old...The same time you're there...'**

**Hanabi put the hand in the mouth, swallowing the scream of despair then she almost let go out.**

**'Don't...This just be wrong...Naruto can't be dead.'**

**The trio of girls was take a shower, laughing. Suddenly, the only than have blue eyes stayed paralyzed.**

** 'Two moons...' she turn the head, minimally, before of see one huge fox, growling, jumping in front one little girls of around five years old. ' The kyuubi will go protect the gun more powefull of the evil...'**

** She whisper before she faint down. Your friends taken her before than fall in the whater and drown.**

**Neji looked with contempt for the blonde, that took a step forward. Without a little fear, she put his hand in his chest, closing the eyes.**

**Almost immediately, images of a blonde boy looking he with hatred invaded her mind.**

**'I promise you...I promise you Neji, that I'll become hokage and I'll finish with this stupid division in your clan!'**

**Gaara's eyes widened, not by what the blonde girl that open the door was dressing. Or better, by she was not dressing, that was with a red towel in the body. That eyes...That eyes who he never see personally, just for the memories than she gave him, together one part of her live.**

**'You...' he murmured, seconds before she closer the door in her face. The wood don't hit in your nose for milimeters, to be opened soon after.**

**The blonde girl stared firmly, yours cheeks getting the same color than the towel and soon after she slam the door again, without delicacy.**

**The blonde narrowed the eyes.**

**' I keep loving your sister. I don't want marry me with you. And you to...'**

**The brunette, without thinking, raised his hand and hit very strong in his face.**

**'Don't you dare talk this things to me in that tone. Eu take care my sister's daughter for pratically all his life! If some day I thought in let go on my freedom, was just because I love Akusa like he was MY SON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon and Sun**

**Everyone say's then they combined. The hyperactive blood and the quiet brunette.**

** Everyone perceived that she was fallen in love for him. Except he.**

** Everyone thought then she was weak, then she cann't will do your liabilities. Except she.**

.

** Everyone ridiculed when He say's that he will be the more powefull ninja, that will overcome all the Hokages than have exist. Except she.**

** Lot missions, lot confusions...And he don' t understand what she feeling. He was a fool.**

**And she continued loving he like the sun that raised every morning, making your days more shiny. He compared she the moon of one night without misterys.**

**There was nothing between them. Nothing**

**She felt embareassed. Simply tink of he making she blush.**

**The night came to he of one way than no one think than come. The light in he eyes – the strong the sun for her – don't shone more. Your smile faded.**

** He began to feel comfortable with your presence. Comfortable and tranquility. She. He began to feel her. And the sweetness that she possessed inside, he began do absorb. And liked.**

** She began to shine. ****In the beginning, your friends noticed. She began do be sweet to. And the shine of the sun was combined with the sweetness her. And, the first time, he saw the moon like a point of reference of home. For the motive that then was she.**

** She began demonstrate the force than she had inside.**

** He was proud when she raised the head, ignoring the comments.**

** She don't just sighed, suffering, when he seemed to have returned for the pain then feeling. She was ago him.**

**He listening her. And, even whith a bit of difficulty, finally undertand that she was not a friend. She was a companion. Your companion.**

** So, he was blinded to everything else. She deserved him. He deserved her. And more than he, she deserve be happy. For suportat many years in silent the bad languages to clã, the charges without senses. **

** Now she's ready to show than she shine as much as he. She's wonderful, displaying one smile that make her more beautifull.**

** He was nervous, if she change your mind, he will suffer more than if torn your heart breast**.

** But this never will be happen.**

** Between all the smiles, the games that make, there is only one sadness in this day. He don't know, but she's not the only to repair in your large smile, in the roguish shine in your eyes. She's not this too. Today's their day. Nothing will disturb this. Nothing will to stop than the hapiness their happen. They love with other, respect the other, deserve the other.**

**Today he will win a little sister. And I….A big torment.**


End file.
